Boredom strikes
by VampireloverD
Summary: The hyperforce got very bored and decide to make a list of torture. the victom being Mandarin...


**No own. **

**I have once again published a new oneshot!**

**Boredom strikes**

The hyperforce were bored. Dreadfully bored. So bored in fact that they were willing to come up with stupid games to play to stop their boredness. Will this game help them or will it fail horribly, being set on fire, the ashes jumped on and-

The hyperforce looked up at the ceiling. "I see Cassidy is in a dramatic mood today." Chiro stated. They all used their famous escape plan out of the room. The one that has been demonstrated and failed, resulting in Nova going through the most traumatising experience in her life due to fire, monkeys and dancing skeletons.

The hyperforce ran out of the room quickly, Nova finally getting through the door and locking it behind her. They ran away from the room in which my voice was still ranting. Finally they came to a stop. "What should we do now?" asked Otto once he had regained his breath. The hyperforce looked at each other before shrugging. "Why don't we experiment with the effects of males and makeup?" suggested Nova. This idea was shot down as the team recalled the last time she had done this.

After a few minutes, it was decided that they would write a list. Not just any list, but a list…of torture methods! "Who should be our victim? Chiro questioned. Nova grinned, "Mandarin." Antauri was about to disagree but seeing the vengeful look in Nova's eyes, let it be. They set out to create this list, with Nova leading.

Pluck out his hairs, one by one.

Pluck out his eyelashes.

Rip off his tail.

Shove bamboo splinters up his fingernails.

Throw him into a pit of sea urchins.

Rip off his fingernails.

Break his fingers.

And his toes.

Shove a burning coal up his crotch.

Rip out his tongue so he can't scream.

Rip out all his teeth.

Disembowel him a little bit. (HE WON'T DIE NO MATTER WHAT NECRON SAYS!!! MY STORY, MY RULES!)

Then tie his guts to the top of the robot and kick him off the edge. (STILL NOT DYING!!)

Then sew them back in.

Fry him (Necrons)

Set him on fire and make him poke himself. (Nova: take that! MWUHAH- Me: only I'm allowed to do that!)

Dip him in sulphuric acid.

Electrocute him by his dick.

Cut him and pour lemon juice on it.

Then salt water.

Hit him with hardback books. Eg: dictionary, encyclopaedia of the world, bible…

Rip off the stupid skeleton armour.

Then beat him with it.

Then pluck out the hair underneath.

Run him over. And again. And again. And again. And again.

Then do it with a steamroller.

Break his shins.

Then his knees

Then his entire legs.

Then his arms.

Scoop out his eyes with a spoon.

Cover him in rabid squirrels

Make a hole in his head and poke his brain.

Staple his tail to his dick.

Then grab his tail and swing it around.

Nail him onto a door with a nail gun.

Then pull the door open, really hard.

Throw him in a pit of porcupines.

Attack him with my army of mutant bunnies. (they eat people and are currently living in the library)

Cheese grater, need I say more? (my friends idea)

Hit him with a sledgehammer.

Pull off his legs. Then sew them back on. Then pull them off. You get the picture. (friends)

Repeat for arms.

Stick knifes in him.

Put a bucket over his head then hit it.

Potato peeler.

Chop off his toes.

Put him in a punching bag. Then attack it.

Castrate him.

Make him eat it.

Otto looked up. "I think we're finished." The others read over their list when Antauri spoke. "where's Nova?" they all looked around. "Damnit, Sprx!" Gibson shouted. Everyone looked at each other. Chiro spoke, "this isn't that story…" they looked around for another few minutes before Nova walked in. "sorry, I had something to do," She said as they stared at her. She smirked and pulled out a tape. She put in on and the monkey team watched as she tortured Mandarin with the methods on their list.

Well, at least they weren't bored anymore.

**The end. He didn't die by the way. The ending kinda sucked though, I was working on this thing for like a week. Because I could only do it at lunch. Sigh.**


End file.
